1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp and, more particularly, to a lamp for generating negative ions or ozone for cleaning air.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lamps available in the market, such as light-emitting diode (LED) lamps, generally provide an illumination effect without designs for cleaning air or removing indoor odors, providing limited utility. Lamps with an air cleaning effect have been proposed.
An example of an LED lamp with an air cleaning effect is disclosed in China Patent Application No. 200810071797.9. With reference to FIG. 1, the LED lamp 9 includes a housing 91 having upper and lower air holes 911 and 912 in upper and lower portions thereof. A heat sink 92, a fan 93 and a light-emitting member 94 are mounted in the housing 91. A negative ion generator 95 is mounted in an air passage between the heat sink 92 and the fan 93. In use, negative ions generated by the negative ion generator 95 are sent outside of the housing 91 for cleaning the air.
However, the upper air holes 911 in the peripheral wall of the housing 91 destroy the integrity and beauty of the appearance of the lamp 9. Furthermore, ambient dust is liable to enter an interior of the housing 91 via the upper air holes 911, and the accumulated dust adversely affects the cooling effect and the air cleaning effect of the lamp 9.
Furthermore, in a case that the housing 91 of the lamp 9 is mounted in a space above a decorative ceiling or the like for aesthetic decoration purposes, air circulation between the interior of the housing 91 and ambient air is poor while adversely affecting the air cleaning effect of the negative ions.
Furthermore, the negative ion generator 95 of the lamp 9 is mounted between the heat sink 92 and the fan 93 and, thus, occupies a considerable space of the air passage, adversely affecting the air guiding effect of the fan 93.